Dreams and Journals
by KathrineElizabethBeckett
Summary: Jane has a dream about Frost...A DREAM. (Not a sexy dream-but a dream) So what happens when she goes to his house and finds his journal? Crappy summary but the story is going to be great! Also, I'm not really sure where to go with this-I'm just winging it! UPDATE! (*CHAPTER 7 IS NOW UP!*)Please review! Seriously I love your imput!
1. Chapter 1

"Jane, you need some Carbohydrates and a glass of water wouldn't hurt either." Maura instructed through her cell phone.

"I'm way ahead of you." Jane replied as she stirred the pasta sauce on her stove top.

"Well, I have hard-core knitting in the morning so I'll let you go. Remember, lots of Carbs!" the phone clicked, signaling the doctor had hung up.

_Hard core knitting? Who does that? _Jane thought. _Oh that's right. Maura does._

She shook her head and sat down on her couch. "Shoot! I forgot a fork! Ugh, now I have to get up…again."

She stood up and trudged into the kitchen. Just as she reached for her silverware drawer her doorbell rang.

_Damnit. So much for dinner. _"Who is it?" she asked as she put the fork in her bowl and licked a drop of red sauce off of her hand.

"It's Frost."

_Why is HE here? It's like, eight o'clock. _"Coming!" she shouted as she slid to the door. "Hey Frost, what's up?"

"Can we talk?" he asked, leaning against the door frame.

"Jesus Frost did you run here?" she asked as she sat her bowl down on the hutch.

"Yeah actually I did. Can't afford cab fare." He laughed.

She rolled her eyes. "You live upstairs!" she laughed.

"I never said I was in shape!"

"Would you get in here?"

"Thank you." He ran to her couch and collapsed.

She grabbed her bowl of spaghetti and sat down next to him. "What's up?"

He looked over at her; his face was hard to read in the dimmed lights of her living room. Suddenly feeling the seriousness of his gaze, she set down her bowl again.

"What is it Frost?"

Before she could react, he leaned over and captured her lips. His hands slid up her body, one resting on her hip, the other caressing her cheek. He pulled her closer to him as he deepened the kiss. Without thinking she slid her arms around his neck, pulling him even closer. Quickly realizing what was occurring she pushed him away.

"What was _that_?" she asked breathlessly.

"I should go. I'll see you tomorrow." With that he stood up and hastily left her apartment.

"What the hell?"

Jane flew up out of her chair, ripping herself from sleep! She anxiously looked at her watch. Eleven thirty. _What was THAT!? _She asked herself. She looked over at the coffee table. No spaghetti. _Oh my God. What just happened?_ Her adrenaline was pumping ferociously! She flew to the floor and began doing as many pushups as her body would let her. She stopped counting after fifty seven. _Oh my God! _She rolled over on her back and laid there. _I've got to call Maura._

_**That same evening around eleven o'clock.**_

"Night Frost."

"Night Korsack."

Detective Barry Frost sat down on his couch and turned on the TV. _What a day! _He thought to himself as he reached for the beer sitting on his end table. _What a crazy day._ The events of that day kept running through his already exhausted mind. The collapse, him Tommy, and TJ all trapped beneath the rubble. His brave confession to Tommy about Jane. _Stop it Barry. Just stop it. _He took a sip of his beer and watched as Barry Manilow sang "Mandy."_ Why am I watching this?_

He shut the TV off and sat there in the dark. No matter what he did all he could think of was Jane. _Jane._ _I should call her. Wait, why would I call her? _He grabbed his phone from his sweat pocket and dialed her number, his thumb circling the send button. _We're friends. I'll just call to talk to her. That's ok right? _He pushed send and waited.

_**About 5 minutes later**_

"Wait wait wait! You had a dream about…Detective Frost?" Maura practically screamed into the phone.

Jane put a finger in her ear and moved the phone away from her ear. "Yes Maura I did."

"Oh my God! That's…that's fantastic!" she said.

Jane ran her hands through her hair. "No Maura! No it is not!"

"It's just so…deliciously not you!" The ME crooned.

"Why did I call you again?" Jane asked sarcastically.

"I'm assuming that was sarcasm. So what are you going to do?"

"You know what Maura? I don't know." Jane pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Well he has a fantastic shoulder to hip ratio and long, beautiful metacarpals. You know what _that_ means?"

Jane cringed. "Why? Why is it always breeding with you?"

The ME just laughed.

"You now what? Stop it, just stop it."

A quiet buzz indicated she had another incoming call.

"Hang on a sec Maur, I've got another call."

"Oh! Who is it?" she asked.

Jane read the caller ID. Frost. _Shit!_

"It's Frost. I better take this."

"Oh! Ok!"

"I'll call you later."

"You better. I want a full report!"

Jane rolled her eyes. "Yeah ok. I have to go!"

"Ok ok go! Oh and Jane one more thing!"

Jane threw her head back. "What?"

"Metacarpals!" the other end clicked, signaling the end of the call.

_Jesus, I really don't think I should- _She hit the answer button. _Well alright then. _

"Rizzoli." She said calmly.

"Hey Jane. It's Frost."

_Calm yourself. _"What's up?"

"Nothing really. I can't sleep."

She laughed inwardly. "Me neither."

There was a long pause.

"Frost?" she asked. "You still there?"

"Yeah, I'm still here." She could hear how tired he was.

"How's your arm?" she asked quietly.

"It's fine. Hurts a little but that's about it."

"That's good I guess." She stated plainly.

"Yeah. It is."

There was another long pause.

"Jane?" he asked.

"Yeah Frost?"

"I haven't had any dinner yet and I'm starving. Want to come over? I can make one-handed peanut butter and fluff sandwiches."

Jane looked over at the clock on her wall. "It's almost midnight Frost."

"I know. We both have tomorrow off. Think of it as a midnight snack."

She had to laugh at that. "You're crazy."

He laughed. "So when will you be here?"

She shook her head. "Give me five minutes."

She stood, grabbed her sweatshirt and patted Jo Friday on the head, checked her pocket for her phone and then left her apartment. It took her five minutes to ride the elevator up to the 16th floor. When the doors opened, she took a left down the hall and walked until she found 5C. She knocked quietly. _Why am I doing this? Why is this happening? And more importantly…why am I here? _She waited a moment. _Maybe he fell asleep-Maybe I should just go home. _She turned her back on the door and slowly made her way toward the elevator.

"Jane?" she stopped when she heard his voice.

She turned slowly. "I thought you fell asleep." She smiled.

"Nah it just takes longer to get up from the couch." He wiggled his arm, still stuck in its cast.

"Oh, right." She sighed.

"Do you want to come in or do you want to eat in the hallway?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Well, I do like the hallway-"

"Get in here." He laughed.

She followed him into the apartment. _ Wow, nice place. _As she entered the large living room she noticed a couch sitting in front of a massive TV. _Jesus! That's ridiculous!_ She looked to her left and saw a small bathroom, adjacent to, what she assumed was the kitchen. _Well, it's official, I feel inferior. _

She entered the room to the left and stood in the doorway. _Oops._ Jane stood in the middle of Frost's bedroom. His clothes were thrown all over the bed, which wasn't made._ Looks like my room. _She ran her hand over the bed spread as she made her way over to his dresser. She noticed several photos scattered across the top. Some were of him, some of his mother. There was one man in a photo to the very left that she didn't recognize. _Father maybe? _As she reached for the photo, she noticed a journal nestled behind the photo. She moved the frame and picked up the leather bound book, stuck inside it was a small photo. _Put it down Rizzoli. Put it down and walk away. _She pulled the leather strap out of the small latch. _What are you doing?! PUT IT DOWN! _She opened to the page with the photo. _Oh my God._


	2. Chapter 2

"Where are you?" she heard him call after her.

_Shit! _"I'm coming!" she shut the book and put it back on the dresser. She turned on her heel and made her way to the kitchen. She leaned against the sink and watched as Frost put the finishing touches on her sandwich.

"You weren't going through my drawers were you?" he asked as he licked the peanut putter off his hand.

"What?" she asked. "Oh! Uh—No I wasn't. I just got lost. _In that damn journal I never should have opened. _

"My apartment isn't that big Jane." He laughed as he handed her a plate, her favorite sandwich sat on top. She smiled as she took a small bite. _More fluff, less peanut butter. Oh wow. _

"Pretty good for a one handed guy right?" he laughed as he reached around her to put the knife he used into the sink.

"Mmmhmm." She closed her eyes.

"So what's keeping you up?" he asked as he leaned against the kitchen island.

Jane almost chocked on her sandwich. "Uh-dreams." _That's not technically a lie. I HAVE been having dreams…about you._

"Ah." He waited a moment. "Is it Hoyt?" His voice was barely audible.

She smiled as she finished her sandwich. "No, I'm not afraid of him anymore."

"Good. I'm glad." She watched his face relax.

"What about you? What's keeping you up?" she asked as she put the plate behind her on the counter.

He ran his hand over his face and let out a sigh. "What happened today."

"In the building?" she asked.

"Yeah. I just-I really didn't think any of us were going to make it." He hung his head. "I've never been so scared in all my life." He slumped against the island and ran his hands over his face.

She sighed and moved over to him. She placed her hands on his shoulders and pulled him into her. He wrapped one arm around her waist and placed his head on her shoulder. She felt his heart beating frantically against her chest. She held him to her until his breathing began to slow and his heart rate even out. When she was sure he was alright she pushed him away just slightly so she could look into his eyes. _God those eyes. _She leaned her forehead against his and closed her eyes.

"I should go home." She whispered.

He nodded. "Ok."

She turned and began to make her way to the door. He grabbed her hand and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you Jane."

She smiled as she opened the door. "You're welcome. Goodnight Frost. Oh and thanks for the sandwich."

"Anytime." He closed the door behind her.

She smiled as she entered the elevator. _Wow._


	3. Chapter 3

"Wow." Jane let out a contented sigh as she entered her darkened apartment. She slumped down into her couch. _What just happened? _She looked at the clock. It was midnight. _I've got to call Maura. _

Jane reached for her phone but stopped. _There is no way in hell she's up at this ungodly hour. _She put her phone back on the table and ran her hands across her face. "Jesus…" she closed her eyes and pulled a pillow to her chest. Her mind and heart were racing! That journal! That GOD DAMN journal! She shook her head and scooted farther into the couch, where sleep finally came.

Jane sat at the bar in the Dirty Robber, her mind never fully coming to terms with the day-or last night for that matter. She still hadn't called Maura. _Damn she's gonna be pissed at me. _She sat up on the bar stool and finished the last of her drink. "Can I have another beer over here?" she asked.

The bartender nodded. "Here ya go Rizzoli."

"Thanks." She took a sip. _Damn, beer is good! _ She suddenly felt a presence on her right side. "Hey Frost." She crooned.

"Hey Jane." he ordered another beer as well. He took a big gulp. "Damn beer is good."

"Amen to that!" she laughed. "So, you have any plans tonight?" _Whoa! Where did THAT come from?_

"Nah. I'm just going to go home and watch some tv." He took another swig. "What about you?"

"I'll walk Jo, probably take a shower-I smell awful."

"You smell great." He said quickly.

"Well, thank you Frost. You smell great too?" the last statement came out as more of a question. _I smell like sweat and deco had a nasty baby all over my underarms. _She thought for a moment. _It must be the beer talking. _ She took another sip, watching him out of the corner of her eye. _Hmm. I wonder._

"Frost, how good are you at holding your liquor?" she asked with a devilish smile.

"Not too good Jane." He burped. "Whoops. See I told you."

"Are you a sleepy drunk or rambunctious drunk?" She asked taking another sip.

He laughed. "Neither. I'm the daring drunk. I sometimes do things that-I end up regretting." He hiccupped.

"Is that so?" she asked seductively.

His head shot up and he watched her, wide eyed. "Yeah, as a matter of fact-it is. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious-pieces to the Barry puzzle." She froze. _Barry? Puzzle? What the hell? Since when do I use his first name? Oh that's right, when I've had one to many…..Damn me and my inability to control myself. _

She took another sip of her beer. _Is this my fifth or sixth? Ah what the hell. Let's make it an uneven seven._ She motioned for another. So did Frost. "So-" she started.

"So-what?" he asked as the bartender slid him his drink.

"So-I'm in your top ten huh?" as soon as she asked she mentally kicked herself. _Shit. Of all the things you had to bring up-you just had to say THAT?_

He smiled. "So you were looking through my drawers?" he took another sip, never taking his eyes off of her. _Well shit Rizzoli, how ya gonna get yourself outta this one? _

"Technically it was on your dresser so-" _Damnit-why did I say that? And, why can't I feel my face?_

"Oh it was on my dresser, well then it was in plain view Jaine. So it's completely legal!" he laughed. "I knew I should have put that away before you came-" he took another long sip. "Yeah, you're in my top ten. Number one if I remember correctly." He squinted.

"I know Frost. I saw it-" she ran her fingers through her hair and looked at her watch. _I need to call a cab. Now. Before he says something he really shouldn't. _She motioned for the bartender.

"Yeah Rizzoli?"

"I need a cab. Now."

He nodded. "Right away."

She turned to Frost. "You know what? I should go." She finished her last beer and grabbed her jacket heading for the door.

"Jane wait!" he followed her.

As soon as she opened the door her face was blasted by an angry gust of cold Boston air. She pulled her jacket tighter around her.

"Jane wait!" Frost exited the bar, his jacket in his hand.

"What Frost?" she asked.

"I didn't mean to piss you off." He grabbed her wrist. The taxi pulled up.

"Get in." she motioned for him to slide in. _Before I leave you here._

"Why?" he asked, still holding onto her wrist. He looked down. "Oh, sorry."

"I'm not letting you drive!" she pushed him into the cab. "Two stops." She told the driver. After giving directions to both locations she sat back. The ride was silent. At least until she heard Frost humming.

"What are you humming?" she asked quietly.

"I can't give you anything but love." He said.

"Excuse me?"

"That's the name of the song. Louis Armstrong sang it the best." He continued to hum.

"I like it." She whispered.

"Me too." He replied.

"Frost-"

"Yeah?"

Her eyes watched him closely in the dim light of the cab. He slid over to her just a hair. She followed suit. They each drew an inch closer until finally they were millimeters apart. Her heart was pounding. _Oh dear God- _He ran his hand over her hair.

"Damn you Jane Rizzoli." He whispered. "Damn you."

She felt his breath on her lips. Her chest was about to explode.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! "JANE?"

Jane flew off the couch and landed forcefully on the ground, smacking her head on the coffee table. She sat up rubbing her head. A bead of sweat rolled down her forehead.

"Jane!" the voice cried out.

"I'm coming I'm coming!" she shouted as she rose to her feet. _I'm coming I swear-_

**So! What do you guys think huh? Do you all hate me now!? I sure hope so! The next chapter will be even better I swear! But until then-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! God I am soooo sorry this took so long. I was working on Jane and Maura Best Friends and I started school again and ahhhh! I'm a hot mess right now. But no worries! My life is starting to calm down just a tad so my updates should be pretty regular. Ok-I think I covered everything! So-with that I give you the much anticipated chapter 4!**

_I'm coming I'm coming! I swear I'm coming-_

Jane opened the door to see Maura standing there with a box of cannolis, a can of frosting and graham crackers. "Before you say anything, I want you to know that I don't approve of any of this."

Jane laughed. "Good God Maura! What's all this for?"

"Well-"she sighed. "It's actually a bribe." She shifted the stuff to her other forearm.

"Here-let me help you with some of this!" Jane grabbed the cannoli box and the frosting. She carried them into the kitchen and set them on the counter. Maura followed. Once everything was situated, Jane grabbed the can of frosting and opened it. She stuck her finger in it, and retrieved a large glob. "Alright Maur. Why are you bribing me?" Jane asked as she put the glob in her mouth.

Maura put her purse down and grabbed the frosting from Jane. "Well, I wanted to make up for missing pizza night last week." Her voice died off.

"Yeah?" Jane said nonchalantly. "Is your a-neck starting to itch?" she asked as she put another glob in her mouth.

"What? Why would my neck-"she stopped herself and gave her neck a small scratch. "Oh alright fine." She sighed as she looked up at Jane. "I want details."

"Details?" Jane asked smiling. "What details?"

"Oh come on Jane! You and Frost! Why did he call? Did you tell him about your dream?" Maura was practically jumping out of her skin.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Settle down there poindexter! He asked me to come over. Speaking of which, what time is it?"

"It's six-thirty. And YOU WENT OVER TO HIS HOUSE AT-" The doctor checked her phone. "MIDNIGHT!?"

Jane put her finger in her ear. "Hey Maura guess what?"

"What?" the doctor asked excitedly.

"I'm standing-RIGHT HERE!" Maura jumped.

"Oh-sorry." She amended quickly. 'So! What happened?"

Jane grabbed the can of frosting and moved over to the couch. _It's six-thirty in the morning?! Wow Maura must really be interested. And what's up with all the junk food this early?_ She sat down, quickly followed by Maura.

"I went over there for a peanut butter and fluff sandwich. " she rubbed her eyes with her fists.

"He asked you-to come over for a sandwich?" Maura asked, a look of disappointment appeared on her furrowed brow.

"Yup. A sandwich." Jane replied.

"So-you didn't-do anything?" she asked.

"Nope. Oh-well-I did read his diary-" Jane yawned.

"You what?! Jane! That's complete invasion of Frost's privacy!" Maura said eyes widened. "So what did it say?" she asked scooting closer.

"I'm in his 'top ten'" she made air quotes with her fingers.

"His top-what?" Maura asked, obviously confused.

"His top ten." Jane paused and looked at Maura who was still hopelessly confused. "You know, his list of the top ten people he wants to sleep with." She said.

Maura gasped! "Really?"

"Yup." Jane laughed as she put another large glob of the frosting in her mouth. "I was number one too." She laughed again.

"Wait a minute. You mean to say that you're the person he wants to sleep with the most?" Maura asked smiling broadly.

"I am." Jane turned to her friend. "You were on the list too." Jane laughed again.

"What?!" Maura sat up. "What number was I?" she asked quickly.

"You were number two." Jane smiled.

"That's-so-flattering!" Maura said sitting back. "So-was it-detailed? Or was it just our names?"

"No Maura, I'm not going there." _I can't tell you to your face what he wrote down. I can barely come to grips with what MY section said. _

Maura grabbed the can of frosting and held it away from Jane. "Jane Clementine Rizzoli! You will tell me what he said and you will tell me now!" She said, eyes narrowed.

"Oh like hell I will! Now give me that!" Jane reached for the frosting but Maura sat up and switched hands.

"No." she said leaning back away from the detective.

"Maura!" Jane used her warning tone.

"Make me." Maura said teasingly.

"Fine!" Jane leaped out of her seat and tackled Maura to the floor tickling her ribs. Maura screamed with laughter.

"Jane! Jane seriously-seriously Jane stop-stop it!" she could barely speak.

Jane grabbed the frosting from the incapacitated doctor and sat up. She grabbed a small dollop and plopped it onto the doctors' nose. "I win." She said with a contented smile.

"For now." Maura said, her laughter beginning to subside. "Help me up please?" she reached out a hand.

"Fine-ya big wuss." Jane set the can down on the coffee table and helped Maura to her feet.

"Would you please just tell me what he said?" She asked as she moved her hair out of her face and sat back down on the couch.

"Maura, as your best friend, I cannot tell you what it said. Honestly-I just can't." she grabbed the can and put another dollop into her mouth.

"Oh! Was it that bad?" she asked.

Jane nodded.

"Well-" Maura said as she sat back. "I suppose I'll just have to read it for myself."

Jane snickered. "How're you gonna do that?" Jane asked.

"I'm not sure." Maura lamented. "I'll figure something out. But as of right now-" she wiped the lob of frosting off her nose and ate it. "I'm going to have a cannoli." She smiled as she stood and headed into Jane's kitchen. Jane followed her. _There is no way in hell you are getting that journal Maura. There is just-no way. _

**There it is guys! As I said before I'm so sorry for the MAJOR delay! Won't happen again! As always please review! A lot! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone. I am SSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRRYYYYYY! I have NEVER been so far behind in my updates EVER! Life happened and Inspiration left, plain and simple. If you need to, (and you most likely will need to) feel free to re-read this fic. I'm sure you've probably forgotten what it's about! Again, I do apologize and promise that my life should be slowing down here very soon. Also, I apologize for how short this chapter is- Alright, with that being said, I give you chapter 5! (Finally)**

I'm really not looking forward to paperwork. I'm really-really not." Jane said as she lay back in her chair.

Barry pulled a notebook from his desk drawer. "Yeah. I get ya." He began to scribble.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she yawned.

He laughed. "I'm making a list-of all the things I could be doing-instead of paperwork."

She laughed. "What have you got so far?"

"Watch football, nap." He paused. "Make peanut butter and fluff sandwiches-"

There was a small silence. Jane blushed. "Those are all fine ideas Frost," she began. "But you missed one."

"I did?" he asked.

"Yeah. You forgot softball."

He smiled in spite of himself. "Do you miss the thrashing my mother gave you?"

"Gave US Frost, gave US!" she reminded. "And no, I just really want a re-match."

"I could go for that!" Korsack said from behind his glasses.

Jane laughed. "Sounds like a plan. So what's the prize this time?"

"What was it last time?" Korsack asked.

"Losers by the winner's a beer." Frost smiled.

"Oh that's right." He nodded.

"Maybe we should raise the stakes a little." Frost wiggled his eyebrows at Jane.

Jane raised a playful eyebrow toward Frost. "Oh by all means, do tell."

He leaned in toward Jane. "We could always pick up where we left off last night—" he whispered.

Jane felt a blush creep up her cheeks. _Sweet Jesus. _"Not with that crappy arm of yours-" her voice trailed off/

"Jane I found something very-" Maura stopped dead in her tracks. "Peculiar."

At the sound of Maura's voice Jane jumped away from Frost. She cleared her throat. "Hey Maur. What uh-what did you find?"

Maura gave Korsack a sideways glance. The older detective chuckled. "Should I come back later? She asked.

Jane shook her head. "No. we were just talking."

"Oh I see." She made her way over to the detective; a manila folder, folded under her arm. "Here I found traces of Ethylene glycol in Mr. Vice's system."

"Antifreeze." Jane said sitting up. "So he was poisoned." She skimmed through the file. "What did you find in his stomach?"

"Page 4." Maura said smiling.

"Ah. Thanks." She read the list aloud. "Ground beef, partial segment of procured flour and-ok pasta and bisporus brunnescens?" she looked at the doctor.

"Mushroom." She said.

"Ok so our guy had mushroom pasta for dinner, that just so happened to be laced with antifreeze."

"It's safe to say that that is indeed how he died."

"Ok so now we have to-" she stopped for a moment. "Wait a second. Frost!" she turned her attention to her partner. "What did Mrs. Vice say she made for dinner the night he died?"

Frost smiled. "Mushroom linguini with red sauce. His favorite."

Jane smiled. "Let's go!"

The two of the grabbed their coats and hastened out the bullpen door. When the two were finally out of ear shot Maura turned to Korsack, eyebrow raised. "You have precisely five minutes to tell me what I missed."

Korsack laughed. "You didn't miss much. Frost said something about Peanut butter and fluff sandwiches and then they were both lost in each other's eyes." He batted his eyelashes dramatically.

Maura rolled her eyes. "Could you give me a call when they get back?" she asked.

"Why don't you just call Jane?" the older detective asked.

"It's not Jane to whom I'm referring Sergeant." She said matter-of- factly.

"It's not?" he paused while Maura shook her head. "Ah, well alright then. I'll make sure he gets the message. " he said hesitantly.

"Thank you Vince." And with that, she headed to the elevator. _I don't care what you say Jane. I will read that journal. _

**Alright! I know this was short, but it was necessary to the progression of the story! Chapter 6 will be up VERY VERY SOON! Seriously! I promise! Please, as always, review! Feel free to yell and/ or scream at me! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 6! I swear I'm really trying to be consistent here….(it isn't working.) I hope you like it because at this point I'm totally winging it! Alright! Here we go!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, it's in the other chapters.**

_Alright, what are you going to tell him? _Maura tapped her pen on the desk as she racked her brain. _Hello Frost. The reason I asked for you to find me, is because -because I'd love to sneak into your home and read your journal. The one that contains sexually explicit information about me. _She shook her head. _Be serious. _She leaned back in her chair and her phone rang.

"This is Dr. Isles." She said calmly into the phone.

"Hello. Maura? This is Michael Grant."

"Oh! Michael! Hello. How are you?" she asked quietly.

Michael Grant was a beautiful, single, and quite wealthy optometrist she had met the previous week at one of her mother's openings. He had beautiful, chiseled features, the kind that reminded her of a fairytale and beautiful blue eyes. She'd forgotten that she'd given him her number.

"I'm well, thank you." There was a brief pause. "I was wondering if you'd like to join me for dinner at the Chateau de France this Friday evening. That is, if you're not too busy."

_Hmm. Dinner. _Maura thought for a moment, and then, she smiled devilishly. "I'd be delighted. What time should I meet you?"

"I'll pick you up around seven." He drawled.

"I'll be ready at six-fifty." She replied.

"I look forward to it Dr. Isles."

"Likewise Dr. Grant." She smiled and hung up the phone. Suddenly there was a small knock at her office door.

"Come in." she said, her eyes never wavering from her desk.

"Hey Doc." The voice was deep, yet familiar. She looked up and smiled.

"Good evening Detective Frost."

He shut the door behind him. "Korsack said you needed me." He said shoving his hands onto his pockets.

"Ah yes." She rounded her desk. "It seems I need your help." She said simply.

"I see. Well what can I do for you?"

"Well you see," she moved around the desk and sat on the edge. "I have a date this Friday evening…" her voice trailed off.

"Ok?" he said apprehensively.

She cleared her throat. "Well, I've never been to the restaurant he's taking me too and…..I was wondering, if maybe you'd accompany me this evening. Just so I can get a better feel for the food and atmosphere before I go on Friday."

"Well I'm flattered Dr. Isles," he said quietly. "But, shouldn't you ask Jane instead."

She stood and made her way over to the detective. "Normally I would, but, as I'm sure you're well aware, Jane has quite an unsophisticated pallet. I need someone who can appreciate fine French cuisine. Someone much like yourself." She whispered the last part.

She watched as he visibly swallowed. "Uh….I'd be more than happy to take you. When were you uh…planning on going?" he asked.

"Let me grab my jacket."

**Alright! There it is! The next chapter will explain some things that may not quite make sense right now! I am writing it as we speak so….it should be up soon. (But knowing me, well, I wouldn't count on that….)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everybody! Here is chapter 7! Sorry it's so short!**

Jane pulled her knees into her chest and tucked her feet under the arm rests of her chair. Grabbing the edge of her desk she pushed hard against the table top, spinning the chair around. She spun for a few seconds before she had to grab the table again. She did this for several minutes.

"Jane? Are you alright?" Korsack asked.

"I'm so bored." She lamented as she spun.

The older detective chuckled. "Go find something to occupy your time. I'm trying to finish up here." He held up a file filled with paperwork.

Jane stopped her chair and raised an eyebrow at Korsack. "Does my spinning bother you?"

"Extremely." He answered, his face re-buried in the latest page.

"Alright fine." Jane smiled, stood, grabbed her jacket and shut her desk light off. As she made her way to the elevator she stopped and backtracked. She poked her head around the corner. "I'm headed to the café. You want anything before I leave?"

"An extra set of hands." He said looking at her over the rim of his glasses.

She thought for a moment. "I think they're fresh out. How about a cup of coffee?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"With three sugars?" she asked hopefully.

He laughed. "Nah I'm alright. Thanks though."

"Alright. Night."

"Night."

Jane sighed as she hit the elevator button several times. When the doors opened she stepped inside and hit the button. She awkwardly looked around as the lame music played quietly above her. _Later that same day. _She hit the button again. _Come on you piece of—_She hit the button again. _Slowest. Elevator. Ever. _Finally the elevator began to move. She let out a breath _Finally. _Jane quickly made her way to Maura's office, but stopped short. The usually warmly lit room was dark and empty. Jane spotted Suzie and grabbed her by the arm as she walked by.

"Hey Suzie, where is Dr. Isles?"

"Uh….she left about ten minutes ago with Detective Frost." The young criminalist said shyly.

"Frost? Wait a minute-Maura left-with Frost?"

The young woman nodded.

Jane let go of her arm. "Thank you Suzie."

"No problem Detective."

Jane slowly returned to the elevator, her mind racing a mile a minute. _Why would she leave with Frost?_ She hit the button and watched as the doors closed. She leaned against the cool metal siding of the little box and sighed in frustration. _None of this makes any sense! _She grabbed her phone out of the case and checked the time. 8:30. _Ugh-I need coffee. I can't think straight._

Maura slid her jacket on and walked shoulder to shoulder with Barry as the two of them made their way through the lobby. As they moved through the hustle and bustle of the crowded room Maura took a minute to study her 'date.' _Tall-ish. Long limbs, beautifully developed musculature, Sweet smile set atop a rigid and firm jaw. No wonder Jane likes him so much. _She smiled quietly to herself. _This should be an interesting evening. _When they finally reached the front steps she stopped him.

"I have to go get my cell phone from my car. I'll only be a minute."

He smiled. "No problem Dr. Isles. How about I get my car and pull around front?"

"Please call me Maura." She smiled sweetly. "And that sounds fine. I'll meet you here."

"Sounds good." He departed towards the south parking lot.

Maura made her way swiftly over to her blue Prius. She grabbed her phone out of the cup holder and popped the hood. Smiling, she grabbed a small spark plug out from in front of the engine and shut the hood with a thunk, gingerly placing the plug in her purse. _I suppose he'll have to drive me home too. _She shook her head. _I told you I was going to read that journal Jane. _

**Haha there it is! I just love Maura and her devious little mind, don't you? Anyway, feel free to review! Chapter 8 to follow-shortly? **


End file.
